


Inner Movie

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Vince tries something out with the Green Lion.
Relationships: Vince & The Green Lion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Inner Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Headphones in place, Vince hummed along to the music. Closing his eyes, the music formed vibrant images in his mind, unwinding like a movie. 

He placed his hand on the Green Lion’s dashboard. He felt them interface, felt the Lion’s purr as the images transferred to the Lion. 

“Enjoying that?” Vince said. “That’s what I see when I hear the music.” 

“Vince! Come on, Lunch’s ready!” 

Larmina. 

Vince’s mouth twitched into a smile, but he didn’t open his eyes. He could feel how much the Lion was enjoying the movie being created in sync with the song. 

“Gimme a minute!”


End file.
